Far Future - Day 10
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 10 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 10 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Far Future - Day 9 |after = Far Future - Day 11}} Difficulty This level consists of many Disco-tron 3000s. The Disco-tron 3000 can summon four Disco Jetpack Zombies, similar to the Dancing Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies, but it can summon again even if the summoned zombies have not been defeated. Disco Jetpack Zombies are the same as Jetpack Zombies, other than their appearances. Using the newly acquired E.M.Peach will greatly help the player in this and in future levels of this world, as it stuns robotic zombies such as the Robo-Cone Zombie and Disco-tron 3000. The player should still be aware of other zombies such as the Shield Zombie which are still threats in this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = |note6 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 5 4 |zombie8 = 3 |note8 = 100% Plant Food; first flag |zombie9 = 4 2 |zombie10 = |note10 = Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = |zombie13 = 3 3 3 |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie15 = |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = 1 5 2 4 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower (or Sun-shroom) **Laser Bean **Blover **Potato Mine **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Tall-nut (or Wall-nut) *Do as you normally do in the first stage. Then, plant at least two columns of Laser Beans. *When a Disco-tron 3000 approaches, you can use an E.M.Peach and a Blover. However, you must use E.M.Peach to stun them and the other machines, or you will have a hard time because of the zombies Disco-tron 3000 summoned. If you still cannot kill them, use Cherry Bomb. *Do not forget to plant defensive plants on red and green Power Tiles. It will greatly help you during the level. *Always prepare for the ambushes. Bug Bot Imps can come at any time, so do everything you need fast to have an excellent defense. Timing Blover to blow Bug Bot Imps away is crucial. *Use Blover to blow away Disco Jetpack Zombies if they clump up together. Gallery Sunnee.jpg|Using sun-producing plants and Magnifying Grasses to finish the level FR FF D10.png|First time reward Future10.png|By IMG_105.PNG|By IMG_0230.PNG|Another setup by EpicGamer23468 FF - Day 10 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF - Day 10 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF10ByTMH.PNG|By PvZ2_Stragety_FF 10.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-14-11-50-24.png|By SOFF10.PNG|By FF-10 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 10 - E.M Peach - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Disco-tron 3000, Disco Jetpack Zombie - Far Future Day 10 (Ep.245)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 10's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags